Maybe It's Maybelline
by Esca-lover
Summary: AU-Chapter 1 up- A twist of fate leads Van Fanel, a young lawyer in his fathers firm, towards Hitomi Kanzaki, a headstrong nurse with a cheerful disposition. Perhaps Destiny is to blame...then again, maybe it's Maybelline... Read and review!


Esca-lover here with a brand new story that's sure to please all of the hopeless romantics out there, haha. If you're new to my writing, feel free to check out _Ink Stained Hands_, a pen pal fic with humor/drama/romance-pending, and _Whispers of the Mind_ for the mystery/sci-fi/romance lovers I hope to update both of these stories very soon. _Desperation_ is my only completed story, and deals with the struggles of life, death, and hope. A word of caution: I DO NOT update as often as I should…so if you are one of those reviewers who can't stand waiting for a story, then I may not be the author for you. However, I can guarantee that I will try my best to give you original plot lines and grammatically correct writing.

This story is dedicated to Lady Luna for being the 215th reviewer of ISH. (This may not be exactly what you wanted Luna, but I think you'll enjoy it!)

Thank you for reading, please review, and enjoy the show!

Esca-lover

* * *

I glanced at the clock for the fifth time that minute and sighed heavily. 2:08am. I was a wreck, and the distinct scent of rubbing alcohol and bodily fluids was making me nauseous. The white, sterile walls and cold, blue, vinyl chairs that surrounded me only added to my discomfort as I sat alone in the waiting room. It was so silent; I nearly jumped out of my skin when the cell phone in my pocket went off. _Just answer the phone_, I told myself, struggling to regain sanity. The caller ID read "Dad" so I flipped it open and held it to my ear. 

"Hey Dad, I'm here."

_"Van, is everything alright? Folken called and told me you were at the hospital. Is Hitomi in trouble?"_

"It's been almost 4 hours, and she seems to be doing well. However, a nurse came out a little while ago and said they may have to operate. Now they have me stuck in the waiting room…its torture."

_"Don't worry, son. Everything will be fine. Where are Hitomi's parents? They should really be there."_

"They are here, they just went to the cafeteria for some coffee. Her brother is here too. I was wondering if he'd come."

_"Well, don't worry about coming in to work tomorrow. It's bound to be a rough night for you, and you'll need to rest up for the Kenichi case next week."_

"Are you sure?"

_"Yeah, everything will be taken care of. Folken said he'd call your secretary and cancel your meetings too."_

"Really? That'd be great. I could use some sleep. Besides, I want to make sure Hitomi has everything she needs."

"_She has you, doesn't she?"_ I smiled at his comment.

"Yes…yes she does. But sometimes, that's just not enough."

"_You'd be surprised, Van. Keep in touch."_ The phone went dead, leaving me to my thoughts. So much had occurred in the past three months… I leaned my head back against the wall and found myself staring at the clock again. 2:11am. I groaned and closed my eyes.

'I can't believe this is happening to me. I thought love was supposed to be easy…' I had never imagined that a tube of lipcolour could change my life forever.

* * *

_Late October, three months earlier…_

"Going to lunch, Van?" the blonde secretary asked sweetly. Every Friday, our head secretary at the office would treat herself to a caffeine boost via the corner Starbucks. I usually acted as the delivery boy, and in return for good service, she would buy my meal. Not a bad gig, if you ask me.

"Ya. You want me to pick you up anything, Millerna? Wait let me guess. Tall, skinny, no foam, mocha latte, right?"

"You're so good to me, boss," she winked casually. "And remember the cup holder this time!" she yelled as I walked through the revolving glass doors. I waved without looking back, signifying that I had heard her, and stepped into the sunlight.

Working in a law firm has its share of perks, especially when your father runs the business. Fanel & Sons was a reputable establishment, and when I graduated from Harvard Law at age 25, my dad had a position ready for me. My older brother Folken also worked at the firm as one of the top defense attorneys. Early on I was having a hard time adjusting to life in the fast lane, so my father recommended I eat outdoors for lunch. Luckily the fresh air seemed to cure my midday anxieties, so I stuck with the remedy.

It was a beautiful autumn day, the crisp breeze refreshing my senses. I walked down 34th street, taking in all of the sights and smells of the quaint shops that lined it. I loved this part of town. The people were always friendly and courteous, while the food at the outdoor cafes was more then satisfying. I was about to turn into Barker's Deli when I noticed a young woman in a large, floppy, red hat knock her purse off of the table she was sitting at, it's contents spilling everywhere. Being the gentleman my mother had trained me to be, I walked over and offered my assistance.

"Would you like a hand, miss?" The woman, who had been struggling to reach the ground, looked up through chic, black sunglasses and smiled broadly.

"Oh, thank you! I'd really appreciate it," she said gratefully as I bent down to recover the items. "I never thought picking up a tube of lipstick could be so difficult!" I laughed slightly, brushing aside the comment. A moment later, her purse was back in order, but as I glanced at her again, I knew why she had been having trouble; she was…pregnant?

"Yep, you guessed right. I'm five months along," she grinned happily, rubbing her belly. She must have caught me staring. Embarrassed, I said the first thing that came to my mind.

"Congratulations, you and your husband must be very proud." The woman gave a short laugh and shook her head.

"Sorry, I'm not married. My fiancée left me after he found out about the twins." All of the color drained from my face. _Great…just great_. "Oh, don't feel bad! It was a slip of the tongue. Really, I'm doing well!" That said, she removed her sunglasses and extended her hand. "I'm Hitomi, and you are?" It was all I could do to look her in the eye and utter a response.

"Van. Van Fanel. Pleased to meet you." Her green eyes widened with interest.

"Wait a minute…a navy, three-piece suit…gold cufflinks…silk tie. You work at the law firm on the corner of 32nd and Talbot, right? Fanel & Sons?" I smiled at her, my body relaxing.

"That's the one. My father runs the place, I'm just a first year."

"I thought the name was familiar. Funny…I hadn't pegged you as the lawyer type," she remarked playfully, toying with a strand of short, golden brown hair. "You're much too considerate." I laughed aloud at her comment and put my hands in my pockets.

"I'll take that as a compliment. What do you do?"

"I'm a nurse at Memorial Hospital on Britten Road, but the doctors there advised me to go on maternity leave. So, here I am, chatting with you," she beamed up at me. "Are you on your lunch break? I'd love some company, that is if you don't mind." I didn't give the invitation a second thought.

"Sure, I'd be happy to stay a while. I'm getting a sandwich from the Deli, would you like anything? Another drink maybe?"

"Oooo, a second glass of raspberry lemonade would be perfect! Here," she started fumbling in her purse when I bent down and placed a hand on hers.

"Don't worry about it, this one's on me. I wouldn't want you to drop anything again," I grinned as she raised an eyebrow and smirked at me.

"Be that way," she laughed, "but don't forget the Splenda!"

The next half hour flew by. Hitomi spoke about her family, her job, and the complications of being pregnant at 24. I added little comments here and there, but discovered that I really enjoyed just listening to the lilting sound of her voice. This woman, although she was faced with being a single, unemployed mother of two, seemed to radiate confidence. She was…enchanting, and very attractive. I've never seen another woman with a smile like hers. Unfortunately, my lunch break ended all too soon, and I had to get back to work. I stood up and apologized for leaving so abruptly.

"Oh, don't worry about it. I wouldn't want you to loose your job or anything," she teased. I helped her to her feet and pushed in her chair.

"Would you like me to call a cab for you?" I asked politely. She shook her head slightly and smiled.

"Were you brought up at a charm school or what? I've never met someone so respectful."

"Oh, sorry. I…"

"Don't apologize! It was supposed to be a compliment," she grinned. "Besides, it's gorgeous out and I need the exercise. No cab for me, thanks." Hitomi smoothed her skirt and put on her sunglasses.

"Well, it's been great talking with you, Hitomi," I smiled, taking her hand once more. "Maybe I'll run into you again someday." I turned to leave when she asked,

"What about tonight?" I faced her again, surprised by her boldness. "You know, dinner? I'm free, unless you have plans." It took me a minute to process what was happening.

"Are you…asking me out?" I quipped, a smile of amusement forming on my lips. She cocked her head to the side and laughed.

"Does that surprise you? You are a good-looking guy, ya know. Not to mention rich," she winked playfully, steadying her hat with one hand. She looked so…adorable; I just couldn't turn her down.

"Well in that case, I'd love to have dinner with you. How do you feel about Tony's?" I asked smoothly.

"That darling little Italian restaurant on 33rd? I adore it! How does 7:30 sound?"

"7:30's perfect. I guess I'll see you there?"

"Wouldn't miss it, Van," she smiled, adjusted her coat, and went on her way. I watched her go for a moment or two, then glanced at my wrist for the time. _Uh oh_. I was already fifteen minutes late. Throwing dignity to the wind, I ran back to the office only to realize I had forgotten Millerna's coffee. Defeated, I walked through the glass doors and hung my head in shame as I passed the secretary's desk.

"Van…you forgot didn't you," the blonde frowned, a look of disappointment in her eyes.

"Milly, I'm so sorry. You'll never believe what happened to me at lunch…I promise, I'll buy you lattes all next week, alright?" Millerna sighed dramatically, and shook her head in rebuke.

"I suppose that'll have to do…what happened anyway? Why are you so late?" I blushed slightly and adjusted my tie.

"Nevermind that, it's not important. See ya around." With that said, I snuck back to my office and attempted to finish the load of casework on my desk. Unfortunately, my mind was flooded with mixed thoughts over a certain mother-to-be.

* * *

Well? What do you think? Certainly not the ordinary, ne? Thoughts and opinions are always appreciated! I will NOT start another story until I've finished one! Promise! Hope you enjoyed it! 

God Bless,

Esca-Lover


End file.
